Hi uizādo Kyōshi to Gādo
by Daydreaming on a Rock
Summary: A Chunin, A Jounin, an S ranked mission, a crazy old man (at least in their opinion), bratty teenagers, and a castle. Could anything go wrong with this situation?
1. Mada Hajimatta Bakari

**A/N:** Well, another story... This is my first Crossover though, and my first time writing anything that has to do with Harry Potter, so I don't know how good it is. I tried, though, so that counts. I don't know a lot about Naruto though, so don't kill me if I get something wrong! Anyway, warnings are below, I recommend you read them, and just so you know, I used Google Translate for the title and chapter title, so I don't know if their correct or not. Anyway, enjoy my first attempt!

**Warnings: **Mild cussing, **_yaoi_**_ (don't like, don't read), _possible blood-shed (most likely to have, but will be pretty mild, I hope), possible OOC-ness... Um...

**Summary: **_A Chunin, A Jounin, an S ranked mission, a crazy old man (at least in their opinion), bratty teenagers, and a castle. What could possibly go wrong with this situation?_

**Pairings: **Eventually KakaIru/KakashiXIruka, Others undecided

"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'_  
_"Speaking in Japanese"__  
_**"Notes/Writing"**

* * *

Chapter One

Mada Hajimatta Bakari

Scratching filled the room, along with the occasional annoyed grunt. A group of 22 children were all glaring down at the paper in front of them. Unanswered questions glared back at them from the paper. A few of them chewed their lips nervously as a voice rang out through the room.

"Ten minutes left!" A sigh escaped the speakers lips as he scanned the room tiredly. He watched as some of the students shifted and squirmed. If there was one thing he hated most about his job, it was patching the students, particularly the ones he liked, suffer from the tests he had to give out. His gaze went to the clock on the other side of the room. "Five minutes!"

He stood slowly, putting his hand on his desk as he did so. _'Well, at least its the last test for a while. That'll put them in a good mood." _He thought as he slowly gazed around the classroom. His brown eyes flickered from student to student. "Times up!" He said and received groaning and slight whines in reply. A small grin made it's way onto his face.

"Now, before I release you, remember that this is just a short break and that you'll have a test on everything once you come back!" He said before nodding towards the door. "Now, get out of here!" His grin grew wider as many of the students ran out of the classroom, excitement plastered on their faces.

A sigh passed his lips when the last student left. He began his trip through out the classroom, picking up the tests the students has done. He glanced down at one and saw it completely filled out, even though almost every answer was wrong. "Hmp," he chuckled lightly.

Picking up the last paper and setting them down on his desk, his mind drifted. _"Now, what to do first. Should I grade the test, or work on updating their grades in my book...?" _He was unaware of his surroundings as he sat down at the desk, starting to correct and grade the test.

* * *

A sigh passed covered lips as a figured stood with his hands in his pockets, gazing up towards the sky. Quite frankly, he was bored out of his mind, what with all three of his students now with their own Sannin teachers and such. Another sigh passed his lips as he sat done on the grass, running a hand through his sliver hair.

_"Hmmm... Sometimes I really do miss being an ANBU... but other times I'm glad I quit..." _His mind wandered slightly. _"What I really miss are the missions... Always difficult and made my mind think a little... If only a little..." _He played with the grass around him, his mind wandering randomly as he did so.

* * *

Her fingers tapped on her desk as she scowled down at the letter. It looked like it was written on parchment and in green ink. The fancy print of the letter was giving her a headache, but it also didn't help that she couldn't find her sake. An impatient hoot came from the large tawny owl beside her, his beak clicking softly. She glared at the owl, but to no effect. She turned her gaze back down to the nuisance of a letter, re-reading it for the sixth time.

**"Dear Godaime Hokage,**

**You may be wondering the purpose of my letter and why it has been delivered to you by an owl. Well, I'll answer one of those questions now. You see, we've had a bit of a problem at my school for a while now, and it has really only become horrible. You see, a certain Dark Wizard by the name of Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, has recently been "resurrected", so to speak, and he is currently targeting a certain fifth year student of mine.**

**This student is known as Harry Potter, or the Boy Who Lived. Voldemort has been after him for a while, but in the recently held Tri-Wizard Tournament, they came face to face and they both came out alive. Now with Voldemort around, I'm fearing that he will round up his Death Eaters, other Dark Wizards, once again.**

**Now, the purpose of this letter is to ask you if you would happen to be able to lend us one of your Shinobi, preferably and ANBU or Jounin. I'm willing to pay a hefty price for his or her services if you agree, which I hope you do. Oh, and also, I was wondering if you could send one more Shinobi in order to teach at my school, Hogwarts, for the year at least. I'll double the pay if you do, and he or she will be simply teaching a Self Defense course. If you agree then I will go into details with him or her later.**

**Now, if you agree to send one or two Shinobi, please have them touch the paper weight I have provided. It is a Portkey and will take them to where they need to be at 4:30 tonight. Well, I hope you agree, and be sure to feed the bird once you get this message. He's flown a long way.**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore"**

Her frown deepened before she sighed, hearing the owl clip his beak impatiently once more. "Fine, fine. I'm accepting," she grumbled as she wrote, **"Accepted" **on the back of the letter. The owl took it quickly before taking flight, soaring through the open window and into the horizon.

"Urgh... Now, who should I send on both missions...?" She mumbled, her eyes narrowing.

* * *

He yawned, stretching. The sun was going to set soon and he had finally finished updating his student's grades. He quickly shut his book before standing up and scratching his the scar across his nose, wishing he could just sink into his bed at this exact moment. But, fate seemed to be against his wishes when the door to his classroom was slammed open by an ANBU operative who seemed to have a... fly mask?

_"Eh, doesn't' matter," _he thought as he glared at the ANBU. "How can I help you?" He asked with forced politeness, not really wanting to deal with people at the moment.

"Hokage-sama requests you in her office, now," he said quickly before turning away and leaving.

He threw his hands up into the air with a sigh. "Just once can I leave this classroom without being called somewhere else!?" He said to himself. "Ah well. At least it isn't the mission desk," he shook his head before leaving the classroom and doing the hand sign ram, and disappearing with a poof of smoke.

* * *

He ran his hair through his silver hair once more, fidgeting under Tsunade's gaze. In all, he was slightly confused but he didn't show it, thanks to his mask. One moment he was sitting under a tree reading _Icha Icha_ and the next he was here, thanks to a certain ANBU of which he didn't know.

_"Maa... Why am I here? I was perfectly fine reading. I don't even know what's going on..." _He thought grumpily, but didn't voice his thoughts since he really didn't feel like getting punched. He glanced outside towards the sun. _"Sheesh, it's only four! It seems like forever since I was called here."_

A poof of smoke beside him broke him from his thoughts. "Ah, Iruka-sensei, your here at last," Tsunade said as the smoke cleared revealing the Chunin. "Now, I have a mission that I'm offering to you both to go on," she continued. "Before I explain anything at all, do you accept?"

He nodded slowly and watched as Iruka nodded slowly, almost hesitantly, as well. "Good. Well, here's the gist of it. Iruka, Kakashi, you two will be attending a wizarding school in England known as Hogwarts," she said, ignoring their looks of confusion. "Iruka, you are to teach a class there known as Self Defense, which should be a breeze for you. Kakashi, you are to guard the school against an evil wizard known as Voldemort and his followers for the year. You must not let anything threatening on the school grounds, understand?"

They both nodded again. "But, Hokage-sama, wizards?" Iruka said, confusion written all across his face. He received a nod as an answer.

"Yes, Iruka, wizards. Before you say anything, yes magic exists, even though you may not believe it. Soon you will though. Anyway, yes you are going to be teaching wizards, pre-teens and teenagers to be exact, and yes they do use "wands". Their magic is similar to our chakra, but they need those sticks in order to amplify it and thus use it. Now, no more questions! I need you both to wear one of these," she said, throwing two silver chains at them

Kakashi looked down at it, his eye narrowing before he slipped it on. "These are translators that will allow you to speak English. The wizards will assume you are speaking Japanese if you speak normally, so just go with it. Iruka, your cover story is that you teach at a wizarding school in Japan and have decided to teach overseas, but since all of the staff positions in Hogwarts are filled, Dumbledore, the headmaster, let you teach Self Defense. Kakashi, you don't have one."

This caused him to roll his eyes as the brown haired man nodded. "Now, I need you each to place a single finger on this paper weight. Oh, and Kakashi?" Her questioning voice made him look at her as he set a finger upon the paper weight that was red and seemed to be shaped like a bird on fire. His eye widened when Tsunade threw him an oval shaped object. Catching it with one hand, he turned it over and saw familiar red paint, porcelain, and eye holes. A grin spread over his already masked face and his eye curled upwards.

"You are not required to take that mask off, and if any of them ask you to, don't. That's an order!" She said as he placed the mask over his face. "Iruka, you will address Kakashi as Wolf during you stay in England, understand?" She received a nod from the Chunin. "Good, well have fun!"

_"Hmp. No clothes and barely any information. Now we're being chucked into another part of the world? Well, this'll be one hell of a ride, that's for sure."_

* * *

**A/N: **Well? What did you think? Please review and tell me! They make me happy. Anyway, next Chapter coming soon and it'll be longer than this one! Ja ne!

**Title Translation: **_Non-Wizard Teacher and Guard__  
_**Chapter Title Translation: **_Just the Beginning_


	2. Fenikkusu to Kizuato no Junban

**A/N: **Second chapter! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed this story! This chapter was written mainly during my exams, *shudders*, But I didn't fail them! Worst I got was a C+... Anyway, enjoy! :)

******Warnings: **Mild cussing, **_yaoi_**_ (don't like, don't read), _possible blood-shed (most likely to have, but will be pretty mild, I hope), possible OOC-ness... Um...

"speaking"  
_"thoughts"  
_**"notes/writing"**

* * *

Chapter Two  
_Fenikkusu to Kizuato no Junban_

_"Hmp. No clothes and barely any information. Now we're being chucked into another part of the world? Well, this'll be one hell of a ride, that's for sure." _Kakashi thought as he peered through the eye holes of the porcelain mask. Kami did it feel good to have the mask back where it belonged. He was sure he'd be slipping back into his old habits soon enough.

He sighed softly, feeling his breath hit him back shortly after he did so. God had he missed this mask, so much so that he had nearly purred when he tied it on. Key word being _nearly_, since ANBU, even one who wasn't official, _don't_ purr. But still, he was glad that he had it.

Beside him Iruka shifted, anxiously. Both of them still had their fingers placed upon the so called "Portkey" and they had been waiting for 45 seconds for the stupid bird to work. In front of them stood Tsunade, who also seemed quite impatient.

_"Kami, when is this going to work? I thought we were already supposed to be gone by now!" _A large tug at his navel pulled him out of his ranting thoughts. Panic took over and his eyes widened as he looked around. He felt as if his body was being pulled in many different directions, and all he could see was the bird paper weight, Iruka, and a bunch of swirling light that appeared to be in large rings.

His stomach rolled and he felt as if he was going to vomit every ounce of food he had eaten early as he looked around franticly. He looked at Iruka and watched as the Chunin let go of the weight and disappear in a flash. A frown painted his lips before he released the weight as well. The tugging from his navel stopped and the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, nearly on top of Iruka, staring up at a bunch of sticks and a grinning old man.

* * *

_Several Minutes Earlier_

"Albus, what is the meaning of this!? We weren't supposed to have a meeting today!" The red haired Weasley matriarch shouted in a whisper, glaring at the Hogwarts Headmaster. Said man was currently standing in front of her and was trying to unwrap a lemon candy, a small grin playing on his lips.

"I am fully aware of this Molly, but I have something very important to tell the order, and the kids," he said, popping the candy into his mouth as he spoke. All he received in response was a huff and another glare.

"Very well, but this had better be quick! I have to take the kids down to Diagon Alley sooner or later," she hissed before spinning on her heel and marching straight into the kitchen, a frown on her face. A look of surprise crossed her face when she noticed the fact that a large portion of the order had arrived.

Dumbledore strode past her and took his set at the head of the table, linking his aged fingers together as he set his elbows on the table. "Welcome, all of you," he said, glancing around the table, smiling slightly at the befuddled expressions on the group of kids' faces. "I have an important announcement to make," he could feel a glare piercing him and he glanced over towards Alastor Moody, seeing him frowning.

"Well!? Spit it out then! We don't have all day!" He snapped gruffly at the headmaster, banging his scarred hand on the table. He continued to glare at him, impatient and annoyed by the old man's subtle stalling.

"Er, right," Dumbledore began. "Well, I have called you all here in order to inform you that I have taken the liberty of hiring a guard for this year at Hogwarts. I have also, hopefully, managed to hire another teacher, but that's a different story," the last sentence went on deaf ears as many of the people around him shouted.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore!? I thought you had said that you were not going to even attempt to hire any guards!" Sirius Black shouted, standing up, a confused expression on his face.

"I agree with Sirius, Dumbledore. Why or who have you hired?" Remus Lupin asked in a much calmer voice than the others.

"A guard!? What is Professor Dumbledore thinking!?" Hermoine Granger said franticly to her two friends. "Oh, I just hope he didn't bring in the dementors once again."

"'Moine, you know that he said hired, right?" Harry Potter asked the bushy brown haired girl. "The dementors' get assigned, not hired," he said.

"Yes, yes! I know that! But still..." she drifted off as Dumbledore began speaking once more.

"You all should already know why I hired him or her, but I don't know who it is personally. All I know is that this guard is a Shinobi from Konoha, and village in the Fire Country, which is located in the Elemental Continent. Anyway-" he was cut off by a loud thud that sounded behind him. Many of the wizards gathered around the table jumped up, wands held out in front of them.

The old man turned and looked down at the one now lying on the floor, sprawled and slightly dazed. The man was tan with brown hair pulled up in a now flattened ponytail. A blue headband... thing with a metal plate that had some sort of swirly design etched intro it was wrapped around his face. He was wearing a green jacket with many pockets, blue pants and apparently undershirt, and bandages wrapped around his legs. But the most prominent feature he noticed was the long, dark scar the went from the man's left cheek, across his nose, and to his right cheek.

"Well, you must be-" he was cut off by another appearance. A slightly taller, sliver haired man dressed in similar attire as the first was now lying flat on his back, nearly on top of the poor brown haired man. His face was obscured by a porcelain mask that appeared to have a snarling wolf painted on it in red paint.

"You two must be that teacher and guard I hired from Konoha, correct?" He said, gaining many befuddled stares from the rest of the order. As he spoke the silver haired man stood up and looked around, before yanking his companion onto his feet.

"Uh, yes, we are," the man with the ponytail said. "My name is Iruka Umino, the sensei you hired, and this is Ka- Wolf, the guard," he said, nearly calling Kakashi by his actual name.

Dumbledore grinned widely. "Very good, very good! My name is Albus Dumbledore, your employer. These people around you are the other members of the Order," he began speaking, explaining the Order of the Phoenix to the two Shinobi. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the guard, Wolf, examined the people in the room closely, his gaze lingering on Mad-Eye, Remus, and the group of kids.

"Now, Wolf," he addressed the man, gaining his attention. "You are to be guarding the castle, and on certain weekends, the village, Hogsmeade." He received a quick nod. "Iruka," he said, gaining the other's attention. "You will be teaching a simple Self Defense class for the year, in order to teach the students how to defend themselves."

"Yes, that's what I was told," Iruka said, his gaze occasionally drifting to the moving objects that littered the kitchen. He was fascinated by everything that moved on it's own. _"Note to self, figure out where the library is when we get to this school," _he thought absently as the headmaster explained the basic information and layout of Hogwarts to Kakashi, who listened silently.

"-and remember, the staircases move _a lot_," he pulled himself out of his thoughts as the old man seemed to finish up what he was saying. "Now then, before I send you to your room, which Molly will show to you, would either of you like a lemon drop?" He asked, holding out a few wrapped lemon drops.

Iruka glanced at Kakashi, "Um, I think we're alright, so no, but thank you for offering," he said. The headmaster nodded with a small smile.

"Alright then! I bid you all good night," he said to everyone in the room, before leaving without another word.

Molly watched him go silently with a scowl painting her face, before turning to the two men in front of her. "Well then, I'll show you two to your room, follow me," she said before walking quickly out of the kitchen.

* * *

"What do you make of them?" Harry asked, sitting down on his bed as he spoke. They had left the kitchen shortly after Mrs. Weasley and the two men had left. Personally, he had no idea what to think of them.

"That one, Wolf, is bloody creepy!" Ron said, sitting down next to him. He couldn't help but agree, what with that creepy looking mask and the fact that he hadn't spoken at all during the time they had been in the kitchen. "But that other one, Iuka Uno or whatever his name was, seemed alright. That scar across his nose is a bloody bad one though."

"His name is Iruka Umino, Ronald! Were you not listening at all?" Hermoine snapped at him. "But, I'd have to agree with that last thing. The scar makes you wonder if it was important..." She drifted off clearly thinking hard on the topic.

"Well, I guess we'll find out. Shouldn't worry about it too much," Harry said with a yawn, his eye lids drooping.

* * *

He sat down on one of the two dusty, creaking beds in the room. "Sorry that it's not the cleanest in this old house. We had no warning that you two were coming," Molly said with a soft smile. "Feel free to clean it if you like. Good night!" She said and quickly got out of the room, shutting the door carefully yet somewhat loudly.

"Well, she seems quite uncomfortable around us..." Iruka said as he stretched, looking over at his standing companion, who was slipping the mask off his face.

"Mmmm, seems to be so," he said, setting the mask on a table that was set in between the two beds before taking off the green vest he was wearing. He didn't notice the blush that crossed the Chunin's cheeks when he stripped down to his boxers and slipped off his hitai-ate, baring his scar. He sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair. He could feel Iruka's gaze on him.

He found himself wishing that the Jounin turned temporary ANBU had taken off his mask, but squashed the idea, knowing that it would never happen. He yawned softly as his companion laid down.

"Get to sleep, Iruka. We have no idea what's going to happen from now on, better to be rested than exhausted," Kakashi said softly, his eyes falling shut.

Iruka kept looking at him before nodding slowly and laid backwards, still fully clothed. _"Who would have thought this situation would have happened to either of us..." _was his last thought before his eyes fell shut and he fell into the blissful world of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there it is. Not the best, but it'll do, since I'm not exactly sure on how to write how each of the characters would act yet. But I shall figure it out! If you haven't already figured it out, this story is set during book five of the Harry Potter series, and there isn't a real time for the Naruto side. I'm probably going to re-read the book so that I know what the heck happens. Anyway, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja ne!

**Story Title Translation: **_Non-Wizard Teacher and Guard  
_**Chapter Title Translation: **_Order of the Phoenix and Scars_


	3. Jiko Bōei no Sensei o Kyōfu ni Otoshiire

**A/N: **Okay, two things. One, I'm really sorry for the wait, and two, this is a another chapter, but this one is a quick filler for the sake of the plot. And so that I can have some more time to read the book, since I just bought the sequel to one of my favorite books. But a good thing has come out of this terribly long wait! School's starting so I'll probably write more often, I hope. Anyway, I'm SO sorry for this pretty long wait and I would like to thank everybody for reading up to this point, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story!

**Warnings: **Mild cussing, **_yaoi_**_ (don't like, don't read), _possible blood-shed (most likely to have, but will be pretty mild, I hope), possible OOC-ness... Um...

"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'_  
_"Speaking in Japanese"__  
_**"Notes/Writing"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Three  
_Jiko Bōei no Sensei o Kyōfu ni Otoshiireru Yume_

His eyes opened slowly. Gray mist surrounded him, clouding his vision. The surrounding area was unfamiliar to him, and he could not see farther than arms reach.

"Hello?" He called out, spinning around several times in search for some sort of life. The only response he received was the sound of his own voice echoing back at him.

His eyes snapped up so that he was looking at the sky as the resounding caws of what he believed to be crows echoed around him. A wet drop fell and struck his nose, causing him to blink. _"Rain?" _he thought, when suddenly he was drenched in the out of the blue downpour. His hair stuck to his back and his bangs fell limply into his eyes.

Lightning flickered above him, illuminating the grounds around him. The gray mist had lifted for some reason, and he noticed the fires that were slowly flickering out of existence. Many of the flames were located within a large, crumbling building that barely resembled a castle. The low rumble of thunder echoed around him, followed by a crash that sounded from behind him.

He spun around quickly as another fork of lightning flickered across the clouded sky. His body froze as he caught sight of the wooden bridge that was slowly crumbling, pieces falling into the large chasm that was located below it.

An expression that was in between fear and terror crossed his face. Unconsciously, his hand stretched out towards the figure that was perched precariously on the edge of the bridge.

He could see the blood that was dripping from a wound on his forehead, and the large, open wound that nearly took off his left arm. The blood mixed with the rain and fell down into the chasm. His eyes slowly widened when he recognized the torn remains of the mask that had originally covered his face.

"Kakashi!" He shouted and scrambled foreword while using his hand to push his soaked hair out of his eyes. He saw his companion turn towards him, blood leaking out from his left eye. "Kakashi move! Get off of the damn bridge!" The bridge was about to collapse.

He watched in horror as the final pieces of the bridge fell away, taking Kakashi with it. Scrambling towards the edge, his hands shaking with fear, he looked down, trying to find his friend. "K-Kakashi...?" He called down into the chasm, but the only thing he heard was his own voice echoing back at him again.

His vision began to get clouded once more by the reappearing gray mist and the feeling of the rain hitting him was lost. He could feel a pressure on his shoulders and his breathing was getting rougher. The sensation he was feeling was close to the feeling of being yanked through water. His eyelids were growing heavy, and they soon fell shut.

After a few seconds, he suddenly gasped. His eyes flew open and his gaze immediately went to the masked face that was looming over him. "What!? Kakashi?" He said quickly, his eyes darting around.

"Breakfast is ready," he replied, looking down at him curiously. Iruka eyed him silently, noticing that he wasn't covered in blood. _"Was it all just a nightmare? I didn't understand it one bit..." _"Why were you shouting?"

His attention snapped back to his companion. "I was shouting?" Confusion echoed in his voice as he spoke. "When was I shouting?"

"Yes," he answered the first question. "Before I woke you up. Is everything all right?" Iruka could see the worry in Kakashi's visible eye.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be right down," he said, sitting up. Kakashi nodded softly and slipped his wolf mask over his face, before making a hand sign and poofing out of the room.

Iruka slowly got off the bed, his mind whirling with unanswered questions. _"What was that nightmare about? Why did I have it? Kakashi obviously didn't have anything even close to the same dream... Even though he was the one who died in it... Urgh, it's all so confusing!"_

He slowly slipped into his clothes, including his Chunin vest and kunai knife pouches. Glancing at the filthy, foggy and possibly molded mirror on the table he noticed the slight bags that laid underneath his eyes. _"Ugh. Just great." _He thought as he stepped out of the room, slowly closing the creaking door.

As he descended down the constantly creaking stairs, he tied his hair up into a high ponytail. His gaze stayed on the floor, and he was aware of the stares he received from the black haired boy and one of the red-head boys he had seen at the table last night. They were both standing in a doorway, continuing to stare at him even as he entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Iruka. Are you alright, dear?" His gaze went up to the Weasley matriarch who seemed to have completely changed personality from the night before. She offered him a plate of toast, looking at him with a worried look that made him feel uncomfortable. He could feel the similar looks that were directed at him coming from the other wizards in the room.

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine," he said as he took the plate of toast she offered him. His stomach rumbled and caused a soft blush to coat his cheeks. Molly laughed lightly.

"Well, alright then. Eat up, you've got to head to Hogwarts in a few with... Wolf," she said, looking over nervously at the masked man who seemed to be staring at nothing. Iruka noticed him and began making his way over to him, searching the table for any kind of jam as he did so. He snatched up the grape jam that was perched precariously on the edge of the table and sat down.

He took the knife and spread a fair amount of jam over his toast and took a bite. His eyes fell shut as he chewed, a soft moan sounding from his throat. A blush spread across his face, but he couldn't help it. The toast was just far to good.

After he finished eating his toast, he noticed the stares directed towards him. He shot an annoyed look that said "What?" at the wizards surrounding him before shifting uncomfortably in the stiff, wooden chair. "Um, when do we leave?" He asked, his gaze landing on Molly.

"You should be leaving soon, dear. Dumbledore was planning on fetching you two sometime around now," she replied, and as she finished speaking a loud, resounding crack echoed through out the room.

Standing near the long table in bright purple and red striped robes was their client. He shot the two Shinobi a toothy grin, his eyes sparkling. "About ready to go, you two?" He asked, gazing at them both for a few seconds at a time.

Kakashi stood up straight and walked past Iruka, towards the old man. He didn't say a word.

A sigh passed the brunette's lips as he stood up tiredly to follow the silver haired man. He rubbed at his eyes as he walked up to the oldest man in the room.

"Alright, now I need you both to grab onto my arm and then we'll head up to the school!" Dumbledore said cheerfully as he watched the two glance at each other wearily. They hesitantly grabbed onto his arm after a few seconds of contemplation.

The next thing the Shinobi knew, they felt as if they were being sucked into something very small. Iruka felt his stomach churn as he felt his feet hit the solid ground. His gaze snapped up instantly and he peered past the old man and looked at the towering castle in front of them. He barely heard Kakashi when he let out a loud whistle at the sight.

_"It's the same as in my dream, only it's not crumbling..."_

* * *

**Chapter Title Translation: **_D__ream that Terrifies the Self-Defense Teacher_

**A/N: **Okay, there it is! Sorry if it seems a little short, I'm still not all that great at writing long chapters. The next one should be a lot longer though! I pretty much wrote this on the fly since I had figured out how I wanted it to play out at like... noon today. So, I wrote it on my phone, then re-wrote it on my computer! I ended up making a lot of adjustments to this chapter, but they all made it longer, so that's good. Anyway, tell me what you think and thanks for reading! Ja ne!


End file.
